


Give 'Em Hell Kid

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Canon, Gen, Laura Hale Lives, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Protective Derek Hale, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A fight with Monroe's hunters ends suddenly, leaving room for questions and new possibilities.OR a little look at the end of season 6B if Laura had been around.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Laura Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Laura Hale Appreciation Week 2020





	Give 'Em Hell Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Laura Hale Appreciation Week: Laura Didn't Die

“Do you ever wish we never came back here?” Laura asks, looking over at Derek.

Derek raises an eyebrow, “You’re really asking me this now?”

Laura shrugs, “We could die. Is there a better time?”

“Yes,” Derek grunts and ducks behind a pillar. He glares over at Laura. “Like when we’re not dodging bullets. Because we _are_ going to make it out of here.”

“Derek, it’s Beacon Hills, we’re always dodging something.”

“Are you two seriously arguing right now?” Stiles asks. He dodges a punch one of the hunters directs at him, and delivers a blow of his own to the man’s stomach. When he crumples over, Stiles hits him over the head with his gun. He doesn’t get back up. Stiles looks over at them with a raised eyebrow. “Or do I have to handle all these hunters on my own?”

“You’re hardly on your own,” Derek points out. “The rest of the pack is here too. Or half of them, at least.”

“Still could have better odds,” Stiles mutters.

He’s right. Liam and Theo are fighting nearby, their movements so in sync as they might it’s a little scary. Erica, and Isaac are dealing with hunters across the room. They’d usually have more. Unfortunately with the rest of the pack at the school handing the Anuk-Ite, their numbers are limited. The hunters outnumber them at least three to one. Some might think their odds of survival weren't that great. But they don’t know the Hale and McCall packs. They’re strong, and they don’t give up.

No matter what Laura might say, she knows they’re all going to fight to make it out of here. They always do. She watches as a hunter tries to sneak up on Stiles while he’s fighting someone else, his gun raised and aimed at Stiles’ head. Derek roars and launches himself at the man, knocking him to the floor, and punching him square in the face. The blow is so hard that his head snaps back against the concrete. Laura winces, but she doesn’t feel bad for the man. He should have known better than to go after Stiles. 

They fight tirelessly. It doesn’t seem like it’s ever going to end. Until one point it does. The hunters stop and look around, as if confused as to what they’re doing there, and then the weapons drop from their hands and they step back.

“What are we doing here?” one of them asks.

Laura shares a look with Derek, who shrugs. “Maybe Scott did it.”

“Of course he did,” Stiles says.

Laura steps forward and squares her shoulders as she addresses the men and women in front of her. The ones that had just been trying to kill them. “What do you remember?”

“Nothing,” one of the women says. “I… the last thing I know I was at home with my son tucking him into bed. I remember leaving, but it all feels like a dream.”

The rest of the group mutters their agreement. Laura nods. “Something was making you afraid, and using your fear against you.”

“Is that why we had guns?” another man asks.

“Yes,” Laura says. “That, and there are two people who wanted to use your fear to have you hurt us.”

“Why would we do that?” the first woman asks.

“Because you’re werewolves?” the man asks. “I… I’ve seen things around here. I didn’t know what to think, but it’s all true, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Laura says simply. She wants to gain their trust and be able to keep the peace. The only way to do that is to be honest with them. “We are. Not all of us, but some. There are people, hunters, that don’t think my friends and I should exist.”

“So they sent us to kill you?” the woman asks. 

“Yes,” Derek says. “They did.”

“Why? Why would they do that?”

“Because their hearts are filled with hate,” Laura says. “Hate for anything that’s different from them. But it’s only a few. Not all hunters are like that. We have friends and allies that are good. That fight for what’s right. Just like we do. We are not your enemy.”

The group of people share a look. There’s quiet murmuring among them. “It seems like it might go well,” Derek says quietly.

“I think so,” Laura says. “I hope.”

Finally, the same woman from before steps forward. “And we are not yours.”

Laura smiles, “I’m happy to hear that. And I do believe we can all live in peace here. We have a common goal: to keep Beacon Hills and its people safe. I think we can achieve that together.”

The woman nods, “I think you’re right. My name is Mary.” She holds out her hand for Laura to shake, and Laura smiles, returning the gesture. They still have far to go when it comes to maintaining the peace in Beacon Hills. There are still things out there that wish to cause them all harm, human and supernatural alike. But this is a big step forward. One towards a reality where they can all peacefully coexist. 

She looks at Derek and smiles. One he quickly returns. She can read on his face the same thing she’s feeling. _We did it_. 

Somehow they did. They accomplished something that only an hour before seemed impossible. But it just shows that Scott had been right. These people had never been their enemies. Not really. They were uncertain and afraid. They’d had lies fed to them and had been armed by far worse people for a war that wasn’t theirs. 

A war that is thankfully over, with minimal bloodshed.

They leave their new allies to go home to their families, with a promise to be available for future talks and questions. And Laura is sure there will be many questions. Tonight isn’t the time for that. It’s time to gather their loved ones and ensure their safety. To go home and be together and be happy they’re all alive and well. 

She looks around at her pack. Liam and Theo are nearby, checking each other for injuries. Liam berates Theo for something and Theo just rolls his eyes, leaning into him and mumbling soft reassurances. Derek and Stiles are in a similar situation, with Derek insisting Stiles get checked out at the hospital which Stiles keeps refusing. So nothing new there. Erica and Isaac are both leaning against the wall with their eyes closed. They’re all a little banged up, but otherwise okay.

Laura thinks back to her question to Derek minutes earlier, about whether he ever regretted coming back. She knows her answer easily now. She doesn’t. She never could. Even with all the chaos and pain that has rained down on this down over the years, there is still hope and love and family. And that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
